Future Not Yet Determined
by Manticore Queen
Summary: A/N up. Don't get your hopes up.
1. Story Line and NYC Team

Yes it's here. What you've all been waiting for!! The cast list…. well….. lists. Sorry it took so long but Manticore and I couldn't come to an agreement on the NYC team and plus there was so many good characters to chose from!!!!! ( We're sorry to all who didn't get in and we had no idea how hard it is to chose. Whoever didn't make the teams still might make an appearance somewhere in the story. This is just the the list the descriptions of the teams and any changes we had to make to ages an so on will be posted later, after Dark Angel is finished.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The New York City Team:  
  
Blake Jent  
  
Kitsune Hidaka A.K.A Seishou  
  
Vladimir Nikolay'ch A.K.A Blaze  
  
Kristi Bartlet A.K.A Mood  
  
Patrick Kawasaki A.K.A Wave  
  
May Tirghot A.K.A Gizmo  
  
Dannie Redmond A.K.A: Ricochet  
  
Josephine Forbes/Joey A.K.A Crescendo  
  
Regan Black A.K.A. Ash  
  
Dalkny Andrews (Dalk, Dal) A.K.A Volts  
  
Mariam "Mir" Jodell A.K.A Rainbow  
  
Brenna Corbin/ Bre A.K.A Cameo  
  
Devlin Seroity (Dev) A.K.A Current  
  
James Haliborne  
  
Alexandra Jennings/ prefers to be called Lexi A.K.A Interval  
  
Laura "Lily" Boone  
  
  
  
The Japan Team  
  
Keiko Motomiya A.K.A Saibaa (Cyber)  
  
Takeshi Uehara (Takeshi's his first name- Uehara his last name)  
  
Angela Phoebe Silencia A.K.A Shini  
  
Chei Haskina A.K.A Shakaku  
  
Skyla Daniels A.K.A Prism (Shahara)  
  
Hanari Miyuki A.K.A Yuki  
  
  
  
The Europe Team:  
  
Coralie Thorpe A.K.A. Char  
  
Isabella "Belle" Richinova  
  
Maggie A.K.A Ghost (Wanderer)  
  
Eliza Sawyer A.K.A Encryption  
  
Nella (Mina Nel)  
  
Lilianne "Lil" Averton A.K.A Skyfire  
  
Paul Carroll  
  
Omi-Li Silvers (Manticore Queen)  
  
Shawn Jackson A.K.A Reptile (Maxwell Dark )  
  
  
  
The Russia Team:  
  
Valeri Aleksandrovich Petrov (Valya) A.K.A: Firebird  
  
Wyoming Lynne Richarc (goes by Lynne) A.K.A Oasis or Azreial  
  
Astris Kornilov A.K.A Reptile  
  
Meekah Nigh Codename: None (Manticore Queen)  
  
  
  
The Australia Team:  
  
Velanna "Gypsa" Macray A.K.A Fleur de Roi:  
  
Annabelle Smith A.K.A Atalanta:  
  
Terry Berker  
  
Arianna Zie: She has no Codename.  
  
Justin Pierce A.K.A: Charmer. (this is my guy)  
  
  
  
Canada Team:  
  
Jennifer Ritz A.K.A SeaDragon  
  
Jacob  
  
Duke. A.K.A Blade  
  
Jody Camp A.K.A Kin, as in Kinetic  
  
Kestrel "Kess" Arimn A.K.A Fenrir  
  
Tobias Vulan A.K.A Amp  
  
Cassiopia Fenris  
  
Maria Vallejo A.K.A Earthling  
  
Brad Rodgers. A.K.A Psychosis  
  
  
  
And finally Omega who doesn't belong to any specific team so we put him here.  
  
Omega Lencet Vlorkanth/ Omega (those who don't know him well) Lenny (friends, those who know him well)  
  
Codename: Legion  
  
  
  
If we have placed your character on the wrong team or gotten anything else wrong please tell us. We had to lower a few ages, so tell us if you don't approve.  
  
Manticore started to write the prologue today but there weren't enough classes that we wouldn't get caught writing in so it should be up Saturday, I think that's tomorrow, and maybe even a second because I'm going over to Manticore's house so we'll have time to work on it. 


	2. More Teams

More teams. These are the Japan and Europe teams.  
  
The Japan Team  
  
Keiko Motomiya A.K.A Saibaa (Cyber)  
  
power: Keiko is a telecyber (I got this term from Mutant X) and a genius. Her I.Q. is incredibly high although the actual number is not known since she's never been tested. Her mind moves faster than others and she has an extreme photographic memory, she can read a novel in 20 seconds and repeat the entire thing back to you. Keiko's telecyber abilities deal with mentally interacting with computers or computer operated objects. She can send her mind into the computer and either search for information or actually control the computers actions. Ex: she can look through the lenses of a security camera or shut down the power in an entire building, or do things like listen in on peoples calls or just type and surf with her mind. She is an expert hacker and basically nothing can be hidden from her.  
  
History: Keiko's father was a designer of video and computer games for the top company in Japan. Because of his duty to his work he rarely had time so spend with is wife and daughter so Keiko was really only raised by one parent. They lived in a rich section of Osaka and she was basically spoiled as the only child of a rich couple. Her parents knew she was extremely intelligent so instead of sending her to a regular school, she was home schooled with the best tutors in advanced subjects. On the day the mutant registration act was passed, Keiko and her mother had made a trip to down town Tokyo. Upset about the registration, a angry mutant caused the bus they were riding on to crash, killing her mother instantly. That action turned her feelings toward mutants to hatred and fear. Her father was already a member of the Japanese division of FOH and got her involved with his group. For the next two years she helped the FOH in any way she could although she often received flak about the way she dressed and acted. One day, she was looking up information on the group in America when she accidentally let herself slip into the computer. Her mind managed to break into the core of the FOH information system and she saw all of the secrets her father and his friends had been keeping from her. It was also then that she accepted the fact that she was a mutant. Her photographic memory had tipped her off before but she didn't want to accept it. Scared of what she was and what her father would say, Keiko packed as much as she could into a duffel bag and caught the closest bus to Tokyo. Because of her fear of other mutants she was left without anyone to trust or go to. She obtained a fake ID saying she was 16 (a very young looking 16 :) and got a job at a computer store that helped her pay for a small apartment on the rougher side of town. She started wearing black contacts to work to cover up her eyes. During her free time, Keiko searched through the web, discovering the truth about FOH and her own blind fear of those like her. One year ago she discovered the group of underground mutants in NYC and decided to try the same thing in Japan, to make up for all the hurt and pain she caused by supporting the FOH for two years. So know she has two identities: wild mannered computer store worker by day, super mutant by night.  
  
  
  
Takeshi Uehara A.K.A Rewind  
  
Power: Takeshi has the power to distort reality, creating 'portals' that bring people from one point to another. Basically, what this means is that he creates 'loops' through time and space. Essentially, these loops so that when you cross a certain point, you arrive back right where you started. This is the only way in which his power manifests itself, so he can't create portals that bring you from one place to another a certain distance away. .  
  
History (how did they join the group, family life, friends, religion etc.): Takeshi's always had a normal Japanese family- middle class; they were neither rich nor poor, living in the suburbs in a comfortable house. In addition to his parents, he also has a sister 3 years younger than him. Early on in life, he found out that he did not have an affinity for his studies (which was very devastating, given that for Japanese teenagers, their studies are really all they have, and if they fail an important exam, or cannot get into a particular university, many of them are driven to commit suicide), and that coupled with the lack of love that his parents gave him because his parents spent all their time working to provide for their family caused him to feel useless and neglected. Because of this, he then turned to the street gangs to find acceptance. During a fight between his gang and another rival over turf, his gang was outnumbered, and he was cornered by three of the members of the other gang. Knowing that he would die if he didn't do something quick, he tried to stop them, and ended up creating a portal that prevented them from getting anywhere near him. His mutant power saved his life that time. This was when he was only 14 years old. Knowing that his brush with death was very close, he quit the gangs and instead turned to his studies and sports instead, joining the school judo team and becoming quite good at it. He still wasn't very good in studying, but his athletic talent made up for it. When he found out one day that the FOH was closing in on his trail, he decided to skip town and head for a big city, in order to ensure the safety of his family and himself. It was then that he met the Japanese team.  
  
  
  
Angela Phoebe Silencia A.K.A Shini  
  
Power: She can channel (purple) energy through metallic objects, she can't control them but she can use them at a conductor (she always carries a Glaive, and basically, she shoots purple lightning out of it. ((or any metal object)) which can knock a person out for about an hour, they wake up with a nasty headache and don't remember anything up to 5minutes before it happened)  
  
History: orphaned when her parents found out she was a mutant, she gets into a lot of fights.  
  
she had a twin, but he was killed in a fight agents another mutant, (who I call the aracnid, but you don't have to) she came out of that fight with a knife through her left shoulder, it healed but the joint is a little slugish  
  
  
  
Chei Haskina A.K.A Shakaku  
  
Power: Her power is very strange. It's a fire that lives inside her and comes out sometimes, even when she doesn't need it. It envelops her body and takes the shape of her form, it doesn't burn her clothes (thank goodness) but if you look at her when she's on "fire" it looks like a firey angel with human head and shoulders. The fire is a bright crimson, normal fire has orange and yellow colors as well but hers projects only a blood red. And wherever she walks or anything she touches bursts into flames.  
  
History: Chei's mother is a veterinarian and her father a politician and an active member of FOH. She lived in Nagasaki Japan for most of her life, going to a Private School for girls and learning every thing she could including the defensive use of a caster gun (A very expensive weapon, made only in Japan. Only two thousand were sold.) One of her only talents is ballet; she never competed but her friend Tasuki, her only friend used to tell her she was good. The only class in school that she liked was band because of her love of the violin. She loved to play sad songs because it reflected her sympathy for mutants. In her school they were taught to hate mutants and help the world be free of mutants. Just like a bad nightmare one day during class for no reason her power emerged, she got away but ended up being the polices number one victim. She isn't fast and she doesn't hide her tracks, she's ended up in Tokyo searching for people like her to be safe. She's always running so she's very thin and her clothes are a mess. Every night she prays for someone of her kind to safe her but so far it hasn't happened and she's really losing hope.  
  
  
  
Skyla Daniels A.K.A Prism  
  
Powers: She can create 7 spheres of energy, on for each color of the rainbow, that each have different abilities.  
  
Red: tiny fireball. Orange: tiny explosions that disorient the enemy. Yellow: a little light Green: can heal small cuts and bruises. Blue: is a small sphere of water. Indigo: makes people feel calm, relaxed friendly. Purple: can make people see what ever they want to when they look in it.  
  
History: She was born in L.A but her parents' job got them moved to Tokyo when she was 4. Her powers manifested when she was 14 and she ran away because she thought she would be a danger to her parents now that the FOH was public. She ran away to live in abandoned warehouse and she eventually got found by the Tokyo team of mutants when the FOH were hunting her down. She owes them her life and has lived with them ever since.  
  
  
  
Hanari Miyuki A.K.A Yuki  
  
Power: Miyuki makes things cold... very cold. Her powers are a combination of cold weather and ice creation; she can make it snow, or shoot blasts of ice if needed. Most of it has to do with manipulation of water molecules in the air; if it looks as though ice is erupting from her hands, she's just putting her palms out as a focus for her power. So it's not the most original, but it goes with her name.  
  
History: Miyuki's a city girl, born and bred. Her parents are both Kyoto natives, although her father, a lawyer for an electric company, was transferred to Osaka when she was very young, barely out of the cradle. She was always something of an outcast in school, due to her strange taste in music as well as her height -- other kids picked on her for being so tall. Miserable in school, Miyuki went until her powers manifested and accidentally froze her teacher to the blackboard. Frightened, she ran home, almost scaring her mother to death -- the poor woman thought that her daughter was dying! Her parents were supportive enough to enroll her in a different school, and her grades started to pick up. No one knew her, here, and as everyone was basically done growing, she wasn't quite so "freakishly" tall. Miyuki made a few friends, and was quite happy. Unfortunately, her secret got out and only two of the friends stuck with her. It was about this time that the organization recruited her. It took Miyuki a while to get used to the idea of purposely hurting someone, but once she did, she found that she actually kind of liked it. Although this perturbed her greatly, Miyuki's still with the team. :)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The Europe Team:  
  
Coralie Thorpe A.K.A. Char  
  
Power: I know fire has been done but i'm changing the power to my liking, ok here we go: She can change her self into fire, nothing can harm when she does this (it doesn't last long tho'). However she can NOT produce fire, but if there is fire around she can manipulate it then. She can triple the amount of fire, make it surround others/herself, aim it towards people on the ground. That is why she always carries matches with her at all times.  
  
History: She accidentally turned herself into fire once when she was in a public place. from then on her family wouldn't even look at her, and friends tried to turn her into the authorities. She told them they could all go to hell and created a diversion with her powers and fled. (I dunno which country the Europe team is in) The thing is how are the mutants gonna know there's a haven for them without everyone knowing? Either another mutant can find her, or she didn't feel safe above ground and took to hiding underground. One day she heard voices and discovered there where others underground to.  
  
  
  
Isabella "Belle" Richinova  
  
History: I haven't really come up with anything, you could probibly give her a more interesting history than I could.  
  
Personality: Belle is very much a "pasifist". She hates the fact that people are being hurt in her neighbourhood. She is very easy to anger and will debate heatedly with anyone if her beliefs are challenged. Although she shys away from phycial fights, she has no quibbles with a verbal confrontatiion.  
  
  
  
Maggie A.K.A Ghost (Wanderer)  
  
Power: Ghost is a telecyber. She has the ability to telepathically communicate with and control computers and most electrical devices. She can also project her mind into a computer and onto the net and get into almost any database that way if more conventional methods do not succeed. Given time could probably make a Sentinel into a toaster oven, voluntarily.  
  
History: Ghost or rather Maggie was the daughter of a very wealthy couple who owned a diamond business. As such, they had little time for Maggie. Instead they used computers and computer games to keep her entertained and happy. Unfortunately this also lead to Maggie being a little bit of a odd ball among her peers and as such she very really developed her interpersonal skills. When she was 12 her parent's bought for her a prototype one of the latest computers, and AI system called 'Benny' which would be advertised as 'every child's best friend." When Maggie's powers first developed when she was thirteen and bemoaning the fact that she had no friends was surprised to 'hear' a voice in her head say 'I'm your friend.' After getting over her first reactions (which was total freak out) she was surprised and happy to learn that it was the toy her parents had given her the year before. From then on she carried Benny every where and has transferred him into a smaller unit steel unit which is about the size of an ink pen and has a holographic projector on the top (Benny's holographic image is that of a 19-20 year old male, 5'9, brown hair and green eyes and Quite handsome. ) After intentional contact she learned she could talk to other computers and later on she learned she could project herself out of her body and on the net. This is her favorite part of her power. When she turned 16, long sense have become a very talented hacker/cracker and more then self-sufficient she announced to her parents she was leaving, whether they liked it or not. They accepted it and signed the emancipation papers, probably glad to get her out of their hair. Her parents do not know she is a mutant and they still have (very little) contact with her, mainly in the form of her mother calling about once month to ask her when she's getting married.  
  
  
  
Eliza Sawyer A.K.A Encryption  
  
Power: controls computers, expert hacker  
  
History: her family was murdered while she was in France as a exchange student and her powers kick started when she accidently hacked into her old flame's e-mail, catholic but scared to death of what is going down around her. Lives in a shelter for mutants in Paris until she figures out where to go(possible Scotland or Ireland).  
  
  
  
Nella  
  
Power: Nella has the power to melt objects, change their molecular shape or composition. As if rearranging them to form a different object with her hands. It sometimes happens without any warning when she gets really angry or emotional that is the reason she is afraid of confrontations. Able to produce a force field around her self for self-protection.  
  
History: Born in Poland. Has a mother and father and an older sister who is a nurse. She has a pretty normal life until she hits the age of 11 then slowly she discovers her powers. At the beginning she is dead frighten of them and isolates herself from her friends. But slowly learns to deals with the and accepts she is different and unique  
  
  
  
Lilianne "Lil" Averton A.K.A Skyfire  
  
Power: The ability to manipulate and create electricity. When she wants to, or when she is very emotional, blue and purple electricity streaks across her body and crackles. She can power any electricity-driven object with her own electricity, and can also short-circuit any machine by giving it an overload of power. Since electricity is always in her body, she can shock people when they touch her - which she does often, since she doesn't like to be touched. She has to eat a lot, because her metabolism turns most of the energy she gets from her food into electric energy. Lil can also charge herself up by collecting lightning in bad weather, or by putting her fingers into an electric outlet. She is very powerful but doesn't like to use her power much; she rather depends on her skills as an assassin. (She is very skilled - and expensive.) The only thing she is really good at is manipulating electricity-driven objects, especially alarms and that sort of stuff. She mostly uses weapons such as knifes (throwing and stabbing), a gun with a silencer, and she always has a bit of thin, strong rope hidden somewhere on her body.  
  
History: Grew up in a normal family with her parents and her two years older sister Georgina (Georgie). Her sister was an active FOH recruit, and the two of them were very close - they used to train martial arts together. When Lil's mutation kicked in (she was 15) her sister tried to kill her and she ran away. She bumped into a mutant assassin doing his job, and after she managed to defend herself against him he took her on as an apprentice. The assassin, Daren, is now dead, killed by Lil's sister. Met up with some mutants from the "main" team, is one of the founders of the Europe team. (Can be the leader if you need one) She doesn't accept jobs as an assassin anymore (besides, no one knows where to look for her if they want her), but often uses her skills to help the team.  
  
  
  
Paul Carroll  
  
history: Assuming "spies on the inside of the FOH" means "spies for the mutants"...  
  
Okay, he was born in London and he's been there all his life. He met a mutant and he didn't think all that prejudice crap against them was right, so he became their spy at the age of fifteen. His parents died when he was fourteen. He's been getting along on his own, living in the streets and stealing food, occasionally getting a job and actually buying stuff. He is a Christian (his denomination, if anyone cares, is Methodist).  
  
  
  
Omi-Li Silvers  
  
Power: telepathic and telekinetic (again not original but we need it)  
  
History (how did they join the group, family life, friends, religion etc.) An orphan, all she can remember is her first name. She has a silver choker that she's had since she was a baby. She learned to play guitar from ppl that kinda (not legally) adopted her. She makes most of her money miming. She is on the Europe team.  
  
  
  
Shawn Jackson A.K.A Reptile  
  
Power: Morph into Lizardman at will. Gaind enhanced strength, speed,agility, and endurance.Also gets teeth, claws, tail usual lizard stuff.  
  
  
  
History: Shawn was born the USA but his father was in the Air Force so they moved around a lot. He has been to many countries in his 19 years. When Shawn was 13 his ability slowly presented itself. He couldn't control when changed into the lizard when he did it was usually out of anger. To escape the pursecution the US government would've bestowed upon him he snuck onto a cargo aircraft that was headed for Europe. When it landed he quickly exited the U.S.A.F. base only to find mutants weren't treated any better over there. In his mind he committed to much to this already and stayed in England making a living off fighting and stealing. 


	3. Even More teams! last list i promise

And even more teams. Oh yeah, and a couple changes to the chapter and chapter 1 should be up tonight. YEAH!!!  
  
***********************************************  
  
The Russia Team:  
  
Valeri Aleksandrovich Petrov (Valya) A.K.A: Firebird  
  
Power: A weak morphogenic field enables Valya to change into one form -- the very first thing he ever changed into. If it'd been something useless, like a table, well... he WOULD have been the magical human table. ;) Luckily for Valya, the day that his powers manifested, he'd been reading a book of old Russian fairy tales, and the image of the firebird was in his mind. The firebird is a legend -- supposedly, an honorable maiden named Maryushka was changed into one by the evil enchanter Kaschei when she refused to be his bride... and that is the form Valya takes. It's a little like a pheonix, with red plummage that glows from within with fire, and also, the mythical form can breathe fire, as well. In the firebird form, Valya is quite strong indeed, and he can fly for fairly long distances as well... If injured in firebird form, the injury, on changing back, is in the corresponding part of Valya's body.  
  
History: Valya's parents are quite rich indeed. At least... they were quite rich. Both of them died in a yachting accident in the Black Sea, quite a silly thing really, and they left their money, or almost all of it, to Valya's older sister, leaving their son with next to nothing. That's a story for later, however... The boy Valeri Aleksandrovich grew up with the best that life had to offer, untroubled by whatever policy Muscovites were facing at that time. He and his sister Dariya trained at martial arts together in their parents' fashionable Moscow home, and Dasha (Dariya's nickname) still likes to hold it over Valya's head that she would beat him consistently. She couldn't now, of course... He found that he liked fighting rather more than was good for a young upper class male of his age, and started hanging out in "the bad side of town." Most of his friends had no idea how rich their playmate Valya was, and when his parents found out, that was the end of his slumming. He was never quite comfortable with money, and preferred instead to prove what he could do. Aleksandr and Katriona sent their only son away to boarding school, but he was expelled for nearly beating to death a boy who had picked on him once too often. Home-schooled, Valya managed to sneak out and find a retired assassin (their next-door neighbor -- it was quite lucky) who was willing to teach him the tricks of the trade -- for a price. Valya's powers emerged when he was fifteen and bored, and the subsequent flight which he took over Moscow spawned a wild hunt for the legendary "Firebird" which seemed such a powerful omen for the Russian rulers. At the age of seventeen, his parents died in the yachting accident, and left the money to Dasha, who promptly kicked him out of the house. Angry, Valya told her that he didn't need her money anyway, and moved in with the assassin (platonically) and started hiring his services out as an assassin. The nature of the work didn't really trouble him, as he considered himself moral: only kill when paid. When he discovered the mutant underground, he decided that the F.o.H was too close by for his liking, and joined up with the team: whether or not the assassin thing is palatable to them remains to be seen. And that's where he is now. *phew!*  
  
  
  
Wyoming Lynne Richarc (goes by Lynne) A.K.A Oasis or Azreial  
  
Power: Her powers are very undeveloped and mish-mashed. Her strongest power is her high level regenative abilities (they rank up there with wolverine's). The other power she's aware of is her ability to stick to surfaces.  
  
History: Lynne was born to a poverty-stricken family. It was apparent from an early age she was abnormally intelligent (like off the charts). Her uncle, a scientist, became jealous and began experimenting on her. When Lynne was about 10, he injected the X gene into her DNA, thus turning her into a semi-mutant. Her mutant ablities were dormant until a car was dropped on her right leg, completely crushing it. Her healing factor was strong enough to allow metal bones to replace the crushed organic ones, but left a scar. She still walks with a slight limp and suffers periods of intense pain where she can't move. After this, her parents and uncle began trying to kill her and she fled, never staying in one place too long.  
  
  
  
Astris Kornilov A.K.A Reptile  
  
Power: can alter her body tempreture as well as blend in with any backround,trees, walls etc.(like a chameleon)She also has a long tougne like Toad's which she can shoot out from her mouth  
  
History: she was born in Moscow , her family weren't very rich and it didn't help that her father was also a mutant but he was killed in a riot in 2010.Her mother dies during a severe winter in 2013 and so with no one to protect her she left mosocow. Around this time just before her 13th birthday her powers surfaced. So she used them to help herself survive by stealing food, etc. Also her powers came in handy when escaping crowds and anti-mutant parties. She could blend in and lower her body temp to get away. She was once a catholic but after her father was killed she took interest in wicca and the wiccan religion, which she now belongs to.  
  
Meekah Nigh Codename: None (Manticore Queen)  
  
Power: Healing  
  
History: Shahara (that be me) is still waiting to be told history from Manticore.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The Australia Team:  
  
Nicole Malone A.K.A Wallwalker  
  
Power: The pores on her hands and the soles of her feet can suck air in at will, meaning she can create a very powerful suction. With this she can walk up walls and stand on ceilings.  
  
History: Was going to Melbourne Girl's Grammar school, when the law was passed. The year previous, she had told her friend Rebecca about her power, and when the law was passed, Rebecca found it her civic duty to turn her best friend in. Fortunatly, she gave Nicole some warning, giving her the chance to escape the boarding school, before she was arrested. She played the part of an orphan, staying in an orphanage, but soon ran away, afraid that the government would track her to it.  
  
  
  
Velanna "Gypsa" Macray A.K.A Fleur de Roi:  
  
Power: Gypsa is able to change plants from one type to another, also animating them to where they can speak, move about and assist her team. This power is very difficult for her to control, and so she does not like to be around people very often. The thing about this is, if she doesn't concentrate as she is changing or animating them, the plant might take all of her energy, rendering her unconcious. This does not happen very often, though, cause she has good control. Plants are incapable of disliking her or going against her in any way because of her power over them.  
  
History (how did they join the group, family life, friends, religion etc.) She joins the Australia team because the mutant-haters found where she was hiding and she didn't want to endanger her friends. So, she runs away and is found by the team. You can decide how/why they find her.  
  
  
  
Annabelle Smith A.K.A Atalanta:  
  
Power: Super speed (I know- not original, but I've always wanted to do a speedster.) Because of her body's adaptation to working at high speeds, Belle has extremely strong legs, a very high metabolism, and excellent reflexes and eyesight for maneuvering at high speeds. Since she is young, she still can't run all that fast- and still isn't able to break the sound barrier just yet. In time, though, she will.  
  
History (how did they join the group, family life, friends, religion etc.): Annabelle's dad was in the Australian navy, working as a lawyer for their military law division (I'm not sure what this is called- something like the aussie equivalent of JAG). When she was old enough, Annabelle was sent away to go to boarding school, and she has spent much of her life there, only going home for the summer and certain holidays. Because of this- she is not very close to her father- he was always away on work, and she was always at school, studying and of course, surfing. And she became rather good at it- participating in several tournaments and winning. Being intelligent, she always did well in school, but she never really bothered to work hard, concentrating instead on her surfing. So it was rather sad that that was her downfall- one day, at the tournament, her good friend wiped out and was badly hurt. She was more than a mile away, and she heard through the loudspeaker that her friend was hurt. Within a few seconds, she was at the site, and helped her friend to safety. After that, she had to go into hiding, and ran away, before the FOH got to her. It was underground that she found the rest of the 'team'- whatever they're called.  
  
  
  
Terry Berker  
  
History: He dated a Aussie mutant zealot, joined the group trying to stay lovers with the girl. But as days turned into years, he joined the cause, he was hooked line and sinker. He gave everything up for this. A couple of antimutants decided to burn the mutant H.Q., any mutant that was their left trying to save their hides, but he stayed(with a few others), he was almost hanged because of it. Luckily those who left, got reinforcements and saved the day as well. Unforntly, his girlfriend died in the battle that came after. He is still mourning for her, (for historcial purposes her name was Madeline, or Maddie for short) His family is his brother Tom, and his dad, Jacob. He is the older brother.He doesn't belong to any church save the aussie Institute, which could be named the Guardians, (this is harder than i thought, yeah sucky name, but its your fic)  
  
  
  
Arianna Zie: She has no Codename.  
  
Power: Ari creates forcefields of energy around herself that burn anything that they touch  
  
History: Born in Sydney the beginning of Arianna's life was fairly uneventful. Right up until she was 7 and her family home burnt down. Arianna was caught in the fire and got second degree burns to her back, spelling a stay in hospital for a while. The family moved from Sydney to the Gold Coast after the fire and have lived there since. Arianna discovered her powers when a couple of guys tried to mug her 2 years ago and she almost burnt them to a crisp. She still has almost no control over her powers.  
  
  
  
Justin Pierce A.K.A: Charmer  
  
Power: Has power over all ropes, cables, string, cords etc. He can make the cord rise in the air and hover then he pulls himself up. In battle he uses them to trip, strangle or tie up people. He can't lift anything with them yet.  
  
History (how did they join the group, family life, friends, religion etc.) Before he joined the group he was living on the streets after being kicked out the house at the age of 8 (the whole mutant thing) He lived on the streets of Brisbane using his powers to steal what he need to survive. He found the team (who getting supplies) by running straight into them while being chases by rioters. He doesn't have a religion. Friends: the team. Family: not worth mentioning.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Canada Team:  
  
Jennifer Ritz A.K.A Sea Dragon  
  
Power: Super human strength, hightened sense of smell, can see in the dark, razor sharp claws. She has wings so she can fly. Prehensil tail. Can communicat with birds and reptiles. Can run on all fours.  
  
History: She became the SeaDragon when she was thirteen. Her family freaked out and chased her out of the house. Since then she has made a network of abondoned caves near her hometown her home. When she was fifteen she save a six year old boy from drowning and now he lives with her and wants to be just like her. Her grandpa is the only one in the family that still talks to her and taught her how to use a sword.  
  
  
  
Jacob  
  
History: As far as he's concerned Jen is his only family. He wanders around the town and the coast. One day he fell of a cliff and was rescued by Jen. Being the typical six-year-old, he thought that a giant lizard woman was real cool and has followed her ever since.  
  
  
  
Duke. A.K.A Blade  
  
Power: He has the ability to pull any size blade from his pockets or create them in his palms. The can be made of any metal he wishes and vanish when he is done with them.  
  
History: Duke remembers nothing of the time before his powers developed because of a hit to the head with a baseball bat by his father when he realized his son was a mutant. All he can remember is the shock of reaching into his pocket and coming out with a medieval two-handed sword! After the blow to his head his own parents rejected him and threw him out on to the streets. Around this time his dark brown hair turned starch white. Running from place to place he became an expert thief.  
  
  
  
Jody Camp A.K.A Kin, as in Kinetic  
  
Power: Has the ability to surround himself with an energy field capable of absorbing kinetic energy and then redirect it through himself( hit him when the fields up, he wont move an inch, but then he will hit you with his strength and yours added). Energy field draws its power directly from him, so it can be physically draining, but absorbing energy through field gives him a pick me up. Currently only able to redirect energy into strength, but is experimenting with extreme speed and healing. Also their is evidence that he can enlargen the field so that everything freezes or amounts of kinetic energy are siphoned from around him and feeds into his power reserves. He cannot absorb his own movement, allowing him to hit someone when the field is up and run around but also means that if he fell out of a plane it would kill him. Field is impenetrable until his power is exhausted. Energy (Fire, ice, laser, ETC.) attacks drain energy from him. An unexplained occurrence is that his field if it comes into contact with adamantium will instantly disappear.  
  
History: Remebers little of his parents other than his fathers saying "too many bad men in this world son, you got to be a good guy, and just remeber you dont take shit from no one." The lynching of his parents is hardly remebered(possibly repressed). While living with uncle was taught how to fight by bringing his strength and speed together so that he could fight anyone. Seeing how his uncle lived turned him off to drinking or gambling, but he still has a deep respect for him "You dont judge family, you learn from em"-Jody. In school showed amazing aptitude, but showed little belief in a divine spirit. Left home with uncles blessing at age of 14 to join an ill fated Mutant team that was later destroyed in a mission. He held himself responsible for thier deaths due to the fact that he and possibly only one other survived. Carries nine pendants with his team mates code names on them on a necklace to remind himself of the price of power. Has an interesting sense of honor that states that he cannot hit an opponent unless thier aware of him, but will kill without a thought, also will not hit a female and holds himself responisible for female casualtys. Is willing to join a team but wont get his hopes up with out reason.  
  
Family: At the age of ten lost his mother and father to mutant haters in a horrific lynching that he was saved from only through the sacrifice of his parents by them not using thier powers. Then sent to Gateville to be raised by his uncle Travis, a womanizing, drinking, gambling mechanic who was considered the meanest son of a gun around, due to the fact that he killed a Gorilla using a bat in equal combat ( details later).  
  
  
  
Kestrel "Kess" Arimn A.K.A Fenrir  
  
Power- He's a lycanthrope, a person with the ability to transform into a wolf. His wolf form, however, adapts it's fur to whatever the environment. If he changes in the snowy tundra, his fur will be white. In the woods or mountains, it's a shaggy brown. But anywhere else, it'll be black. He also has slightly enhanced senses as a human. As well, the wolf form can grow to twice the size of a normal wolf, so he can also double as transport if needed. (It can be your decision if he has a middle ground morph, though, like Rahne.)  
  
History- He lived in a normal household in Chicago, Illinois, with a mother, father, and kid brother. His father was an ornithologist and his mother a librarian. His life was average and didn't discover his mutant ability until he left for college in Georgia. An unknown terrorist group bombed the University and, in a panicked rush, Kess transformed and escaped, letting the mind of the wolf take over. It was early the next morning, finding himself naked in the middle of the woods, confused and bewildered. He spent a year there, learning how to control it, but in that year, found that his parents believed him dead... and with this new responsibility, left them to think so. Saddened and alone, he traveled around the USA, just... looking for others like himself. (this background works with nearly every type of storyline)  
  
  
  
Tobias Vulan A.K.A Amp  
  
History: Tobias is an orthodox christian, who is the bastard son of a sleazy hooker. he grew up being beaten and abused by all of his mom's boyfriends. Knowing who his mom was, parents refused to let there kids play with him. hen he was 14, he snapped. He Killed his mom's boyfriend who was beating him at the time. The man was a poice officer, and son tobias waswanted for murder. Alone and scared, he fled.  
  
  
  
Cassiopia Fenris  
  
History: Cassie grew up in he same town as Tobias. She always wanted to know Tobias and constantly watched him from afar. One day they met and became friends, and continued t meet in private. Cassie's father, (who was rich) remarried to Cassie's step mom. She was an alcoholic, and between her father's neglegence and her Step-mom's drinking problems, Her step-mom started beating her. On the day Tobias fled, he came to rescue Cassie and offered to take her away from that place. She happily agreed.  
  
  
  
Maria Vallejo A.K.A Earthling  
  
Power: She has the ability to hypnotize with her voice. (not much of a power but you'll find out why) it takes a few seconds for it to register in the persons mind. She'll burst into a song she made up, before she's about to beat the shit out of someone. Causing them to lose where they are, and then she'll bring them back Most of the time, if it's a small fight, she'll just beat them up, without the use of her power. She used to not be able to control her power, now she can direct it to one person or many. She still can't talk for to long, or else she'll forget her hold, and hypnotize people.  
  
History: Maria was born in Manhattan, where her father was a top executive at a law firm (Maria never found out what it was called, he probably told her that, though Maria thinks he worked for the mob) She had a very good life, until she hit puberty at age 12. That was when her dark brown eyes changed to the purple ones. And she found that when ever she talked whoever she was with would freeze and do whatever she said. Her father, was a mutant also (he could turn invisible, which was probably why he was employed by the mob guys), and was happy that his daughter was one. until one day when Maria was almost 13, a group of people came in and killed her father while she was asleep. When Maria woke up two of the men were left, covering it up, she heard them say things about her father, and how he was a no good mutant. And other derogatory things. Maria stayed quiet until she began to smell smoke. Quickly she ran from her room and saw the men had lit the apartment on fire. Her father was still alive. Maria had gone over to him and grabbed his hand. And she sang softly to him, "Close your eyes and go to sleep, do not worry, do not weep", slowly her father went to sleep, and Maria escaped only with a few burns. After that, she swore she would avenge her father's death, but as the FOH's reign began to take over she had to hide the fact she was a mutant. While she was in hiding she ran into in older mutant by the name of Jeremy. He was very skilled in martial arts and other forms of fighting. His mutation was that he could heal quickly and learn very easily. After she met him, he taught her how to survive on the streets, he taught her pick pocketing, carjacking and how to fight. Because Maria couldn't speak, he told her to carry a pen and paper with her wherever she went. Jeremy and her lived like that for about 3 years. When Maria was 16, Jeremy and her became lovers, (he was about 17). After the pair consummated their relationship. Jeremy and her were found by the FOH. As the people were pounding on the two's basement hide out, Jeremy gave Maria his necklace (it was the first thing he ever stole, a think silver chain) told her he loved her and made her leave. Maria never saw him again, and she never knew if he lived or not. When she turned 17, she was pick pocketing, in a train station, when she got caught. She stopped, put her hands into the air and began to chant, (when she chants, its usually different words that don't exist, like Oooh rah ley mor te lay) causing the people around her to stop their actions. Still chanting, she walked into the cargo part of the train, and stopped, causing everyone in the room, to wake up. That was how she got to Canada. She mostly hangs around the station, pick pocketing, and making sure no one, could see her eyes.  
  
  
  
Brad Rodgers. A.K.A Psychosis  
  
Power: A certain type of telekinesis, he calls Destrunesis (i know the name needs work). He can levitate objects and propel them. Crush things, send out psychic shock waves and bolts. The shock wave is much more powerful than the bolt. He can also from the mental energy into two spheres he calls mind bullets: One is just like getting hit in the face with a bowling ball at 100mph and the other explodes it's powerful enough to destroy a car. He can only fire off four of these bullets in a row before becoming very drained.  
  
History: Brad was the second child of Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers. Sgt. Mike Rodger, Brad's dad, was an LAPD SWAT team member who was killed in the line of duty when Brad was 9. Shortly after his father's death Brad, his mother, and older brother Terry had to move to a cheaper but very bad section of downtown LA. Terry graduated from High school soon and left to become an Army Ranger or some other Special forces solider. Brad spent the next few years trying to help his mom and hanging out with his friends. But that all ended when his girlfriend Maria was shot and killed by some fleeing robbers. Brad hunted the shooter down and killed him using his powers, it was the first time he ever used them. Soon the government began cracking down on mutants and Brad left home before it got worse and just headed north since he heard about some mutant freedom fighters were around there.  
  
  
  
And finally Omega who doesn't belong to any specific team so we put him here.  
  
Omega Lencet Vlorkanth A.K.A Legion  
  
Power: flight, telepathy, energy transferance, healing, material reconfiguration, phasing,  
  
History: One day, in front of a small group of mutants, a small green vortex opened and several people came out. They were from the future and they were here too help is all they would say, then all of them but Omega left, he is the only one who knows how to get in touch with the others. Very little is known about them or their future, they refuse to go into details about it, only saying that its bad. Omega travels the world seeking those who need his help, he rarely makes friends and has yet to disclose his story to anyone, but what he freely discloses is that he and his friends are genetic experiments, that's why they have more than one power 


	4. Prologue: Recollections of the Past

A/N: We absolutely suck at paragraphing (and spelling) and a debate about our paragraphing lead to a discussion about the relationships between socks and computers. (Don't ask.) Also we don't own any of these X-men characters. If we did we wouldn't be having these debates. I tried re- uploading this for paragraphing but I know I have made some mistakes and I am way to tired to try and find and fix them. Any help is welcome.  
  
Oh and we have another addition to the Australia team submitted by Phoenix dreams.  
  
Adios!  
  
Private Moron a.k.a. Shahara, Manticore Queen a.k.a Lieutenant Doofus. ((Don't ask)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
2009- "Citizens of the world," President Kelly announces, "As we all know mutants are growing in population. Although many can be and are useful and help in police forces and the F.B.I. some pose a threat to our country. That is why I have decided to pass this mutant registration law."  
  
  
  
Times Square, New York, New York  
  
2010- A trim man, dressed in a business suit, steps up to the mike." I am a representative of Friends of Humanity." He said,  
  
"What is Friends of Humanity you ask? It's an organization that is here to protect you and your friends and family against the ever-growing threat of mutants. We need more people to help us in this battle and we encourage you to help the F.o.H. in any way you can. Remember F.o.H.!" he cries and walks out.  
  
"F.o.H!" the crowd screams, "F.o.H! F.o.H.! F.o.H.!"  
  
  
  
Xavier Institute, Bayville, New Something*  
  
2011- CRASH! Kitty awoke with a start, "Like, what's going on?"  
  
"Kitty!" Kurt cries out.  
  
"Kurt, like, what's going on?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It's the F.o.H. They're doing a raid on the institute. I teleported downstairs for a drink of water and they were down there. Trashing the place. Ororo and Logan are evacuating the building. Come on, we've got to get out." Kurt says, as the door busts open.  
  
"F.o.H! This is a raid," One guy says.  
  
"Like, no duh!" Kitty says,  
  
" Kurt, like get us out of here."  
  
"Take my hand," Kurt yells.  
  
"Oh, no you don't Blue boy." The F.o.H. guy yells, and yanks Kitty back.  
  
" Kitty!" Kurt yells. "Kurt! You moron, like, get your little blue tail outta here!" Kitty screams at him. And with a pop and a puff of smoke, Kurt's gone. Outside in the woods by the institute, the rest of the school is waiting for Kurt to return. POP!  
  
" Kurt!" Ororo said, relieved, "Thank goodn…"  
  
" Kitty! Kitty!" Kurt was screaming hysterically, "They've got Kitty! I've got to go get Kitty!"  
  
"Calm down Kurt." Logan said firmly, "We'll rescue the half-pint."  
  
The New Institute, Location Unknown.  
  
2012- "Men, the time has come." A shadowed figure announces to the crowded room of F.o.H. officials, " The day of reckoning is upon us, Armageddon, Judgement Day, The…"  
  
"Can you just get to the point!" One F.o.H. official snaps. The figure snaps his fingers and two security guards haul the man out. A tortured scream reverberates through the boardroom. The figure speaks, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the day we take out the X-men."  
  
Back at the new institute, Kurt pops (literally) downstairs for a drink of water. At that moment the F.o.H bursts into the building. Kurt panics and teleports to a hiding spot outside the new institute.  
  
"No." he says, curling into a ball, "It's happening all over again." He watches helplessly as the rest of the X-men are shoved roughly into unmarked vans and in another minute, there is a deafening boom and another institute is reduced to rubble.  
  
  
  
Alley, New York, New York.  
  
2013- " Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." Kurt mutters to himself, "Gotta save Kitty, hafta find Kitty."  
  
"Hey mister," a concerned voice asks, "You okay?"  
  
" Have you seen Kitty?" Kurt asks, his ears perking up. "Gotta find Kitty. Gotta save Kitty."  
  
"Okay…" the girl says, backing up slowly.  
  
" You must help me find Kitty." Kurt says advancing on her.  
  
"Hey back off mister!" the girl yells, holding out her hand in a defensive position. And with in a second after that action Kurt is against a wall and the girl is running down the sidewalk.  
  
Kurt slides down the wall and stares after the girl. "That's the kinda person who can help me find Kitty and the rest of the X-men. Then a sudden realization slapped him in the face," Kitty got hit by a car."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for the first chapter folks, comments , questions, and greatly need help, please post in reviews. The next chapter we should start introducing the characters. I must go now and drag Manticore away from the bubble wrap but before she goes she want to know: How to get the house in through the door? (Sugar rush, don't ask) 


	5. An X-man?

A/N Yes. It's here. The thing you have all been waiting for……..The first chapter!!! I know it took so long though I actually put it up earlier then I said I would. Sorry but Manticore and I were in a fight and it didn't get worked on then, and I have been sick this week as well so I didn't see her at school. Anyway enough of my blabbing and excuses, we hope the next chapter will be up in a week but who know. It'll be up when it's up. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah doesn't belong to us, you know the drill.  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot…read and REVIEW.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the sewers of New York City  
  
  
  
  
  
May Tirghot was rudely awakened by Bre Corbin's foot in her mouth. Again.  
  
"That's it!" she yelled, spitting the foot out and shoving Bre off the mattress, "I want a new mattress mate! One who doesn't kick!"  
  
"You could come over here," a couple of the boys whooped from the far side of the room.  
  
"Ugh," May rolled her eyes. "Why do we get stuck here underground with a bunch of immature teenage boys?"  
  
"I'll take obvious questions for $500 Alex." Lexi Jennings reminded her, "We, here, mutants. They, there, F.O.H."  
  
Bre groaned at Lexi's bad attempt at humor.  
  
May pulled herself into a sitting position and glanced over at the computer. "Big surprise," she thought to herself, "Ms. Goody Two Shoes, Kristi Bartlet is up and at-em e-mailing what's-her-name in France or wherever."  
  
"Hey!" Lexi called, "Who ya talkin to Kristi?"  
  
My pen-pal, Omi-li." Kristi answered. "Turns out she's in the same boat we are."  
  
"What boat is that?" asked Patrick Kawasaki "The one up some creek in Antarctica with a gang of seriously angry polar bears chasing it?"  
  
"Yes Pat." Kristi sighed. "The very same."  
  
"Hey!" Lexi yelled, It's getting late and we really want a new mattress. We'd better get out there and scrounge before the derelicts get all the good stuff."  
  
"Right." Patrick agreed, "Lets go.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the sewers under Paris, France  
  
  
  
"Omi-li?" Eliza Sawyer muttered sleepily. "It's getting late and we're running out of money. We gotta hit the streets. And it's my turn on the computer. I wanna talk to Kristi."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll go." Omi-li surrendered.  
  
"Thanks Li." Eliza said, "Now go."  
  
"Pushy, pushy." Omi-li teased as she left.  
  
**********************************  
  
Somewhere in the sewers of Moscow, Russia  
  
  
  
" Valeri!" Astris Kornilov yelled. "Check it out."  
  
"What ever it is, it had better be good." Valeri Petrov growled huffily.  
  
"I finally managed to hack into the F.O.H headquarters site and according to it, one X-men got away. Good enough?" she grinned.  
  
"Good enough! Does it say which one?" Valeri asked.  
  
"No." Astris sighed disappointed.  
  
"Who cares, let's go tell Meeka!" Valeri said and stalked out the door.  
  
  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short at the moment. We are trying to make them longer. Tell us if the characters don't seem… well… in character. Oh and I have tried to fix the paragraphing tell me if I'm doing it right now. Sorry there might be the odd spelling mistake that the checker missed. You'll get those when I type things up. We hope the next chapter will be up soon, and it just might be, because spring break is coming up and we'll have lot's of time to work on this. Also the story won't jump around so much. Any way we should start introducing new characters next chapter and we have totally ditch the idea of whether you're on team or off team. We're deciding that know.  
  
Comments, questions, mistakes, please tell us. It's simple; you just push that little button. Flames will be ignored.  
  
See ya,  
  
Shahara 


	6. Questions

A/N

Sorry everyone, just a quick question. 

What items does your character have? They can have up tp 5 and they can't be too heavy or too expensive. They may be things they packed when they left or small things they stole. (ex. They could have a change of clothes, a discman and a teddy bear.)

Also, what t.v shows, movies and food do they like/dislike?

Writing moose: what color is Kristi and Pat's hair?

The next chapter should be up between Wednesday and Friday, It is writen, but Manticore Queen just has to read it over and tell me if it's o.k. or not because this is my first time writing anything. My muse attacked, YEAH!!!

Anyway, enough babbling. 

Thanks,

**__**

Shahara


	7. New Member

A/N

This is the first story I have posted of ff.net and is the first time I have ever let anyone, besides Manticore, read my work. Please be nice when reviewing and any constructive criticism will be welcomed. If you must insist on flaming, please at least give me a good reason on why you are and make sure you are spelling correctly. I know some of the characters might seem out of character so please tell me if they are and how I could change that. And I have, in some places used improper grammar. I have a feeling people especially teens who live in sewers aren't going to be using perfect grammar.

I'm hoping this chapter gives a little more description about the characters and how they are living, and a couple of new characters are introduced. Next chapter, which Manticore will be writing, should hopefully be about the other teams around the world. If you guys like this chapter we decided to alternate writing, instead of Manticore just writing it all.

Disclaimer: Do we really need these? it's **_fanfiction.net_**. Get a clue. 

**************************************************************

Chapter Two

A strange sight it would have been, if you were out at 4am on the New York Streets. Five teenagers, all between the age of 16 and 18 shuffling down the street, two of them half carrying half dragging a big mattress.

" Joey are you even helping me with this mattress?" May's impudent voice rang out into the night as she and Josephine Forbes a.k.a. Joey shuffled down the street carrying the mattress between them.

"Quiet," hissed Bre, "You're going to get us all caught!"

"Like you should complain Bre, you're only carrying that little bag," shot back May

"Maybe we should switch who is carrying this thing. Dannie, why don't you and Dalk take a turn for once. Whose idea was this anyway, I thought we had enough mattresses?" puffed Joey, her blond hair plastered to her forehead.

"Lexi wanted a new one 'cause she's sick of May always complaining about Bre kicking." replied Dannie Redmond. "Here, May, Joey, put it down and Dalk and I'll take it."

May and Joey gratefully dropped the mattress and it made a loud **THUD** as it hit the pavement.

"I said put it down, not drop it," Danny hissed at them. May rolled her eyes and Joey just ignored him.

He walked over and grabbed the front end of the mattress and motioned for the last member of the group, Dalkney Andrews, to do the same. They lifted it up, Dalk's blue eyes bulging as he staggered under the weight.

"Which idiot picked this mattress?" he croaked. " _Oh right, it was me."_

"Never mind," he quickly said.

Joey, May, and Bre only grinned and started walking faster down the street.

"Come along," May chided, "We have to get back before the sun rises and there are too many people around.

"Hey, wait," cried both Dannie and Dalk both already puffing.

They all started to walk down the street again, when all of a sudden there were shouts and a gunshot rang out into the night. A girl with long jet-black hair came running at them, looking behind her at three middle-aged men who were panting hard trying to keep up with her. She didn't notice Dannie and the others and bowled right into him, knocking him down. He dropped his end of the mattress causing Dalk to do the same. Dalk yelped loudly as the mattress landed on his foot. There was another gun shot over head, knocking out one of the streetlights, and one of the men, a balding man with a potbelly yelled to them, "stop the mutie freak!"

"Well that was handy for us, them blowing out a street light. May could you put out the rest?" Dannie asked calmly, quickly picking himself up and offering his hand to the girl to pull her up as well. 

May darted over to another streetlight, set her hands gently on it and concentrated hard. The lights all down the street suddenly flickered several times before finally going out, leaving the street pitch black. There was a yell and a loud bang as one of the men fell over something. Dalk and Bre felt around for the mattress before finally grabbing it and dragging it into a side alley. Dannie grabbed the newcomer by her arm and pulled her in as well, with May and Joey following right behind him.

"Quiet," he whispered.

Footsteps could be heard. They stopped right outside the alley, and angry voices could be heard as the men antagonized over loosing their prey. They didn't even see the alley. Finally after a few tense moments for Dannie, Dalk and the others, they set off again, heels of shoes thundering on the pavement and finally fading as the men ran further down the street.

"That was too close," said Joey. She looked over at the girl. "What did The Friends of Humanity want with you?"

"Cause I'm one of the so-called mutie freaks they're after," she replied, eyes darting nervously around, trying to spot an exit.

"Don't worry, you've got nothing to be afraid of," said Dannie gently. "We're mutants too. Who are you?"

"I'm Regan," she said cautiously, "Regan Black."

"I'm Danny, and that's Joey, May, Bre, and Dalk," Danny replied pointing them out in turn, with not much luck since he could barely see his hand right in front of his face, he highly doubted the girl, no, Regan, could see it.

"Uh Dannie, as much as I'd hate to break this little get together up, we've really got to get back. You can see the sun on the horizon and Pat and the others will start to bitch at us if we get home late." May interrupted. "Regan you're welcome to come back with us if you got nowhere better to go."

Dannie and Dalk picked up the mattress and they headed towards the other end of the alley with May, Bre and Joey following behind them. Regan, startled by the sudden offer, hesitated before quickly picking up her black, bulky backpack purse and jogging to catch up to them. 

__

"What could it hurt," she thought to her self_. _

Shelooked them over and started to evaluate them as she followed.

__

The one carrying the mattress with the brown messy hair, he seems to be the leader because he does the most talking. What was his name…Dannie? He's nice enough, and he's kind of cute," she added to herself._ The other guy, Dalk, with the black hair and scarlet streaks, he seems a little weird and those freaky electric blue eyes of his are creep me out. May, or was it Joey? No it was May on the right, the bossy one was the one with the red hair, blond highlights and green eyes… Joey, I hope she's not like all my old ditzy blond friends. So that must leave… Bre following behind them. Eww look at her hair it's all greasy, and god she needs to see a hairdresser, it's all shaggy and split. _Then she gave herself a mental slap. _"You said you wouldn't judge people anymore. Anyway it doesn't look like these guys can afford a hairdresser."_

Bre turned around suddenly, shaking Regan out of her train of thought. "I hope you don't mind going into the sewers," Bre said apologetically, "But it's where we live. Don't worry though, in this part of town they aren't used, so they are relatively clean."

"But you still have to watch out for the alligators," May said innocently "There was this time..."

"Give her a break May," Dalk said, exasperated.

They turned into another side alley, this one had a dead end with nothing interesting about it, only a dumpster at the end that reeked so badly that Regan could smell it from where she was, twenty feet away. They all walked down to the end where Danny and Dalk set down the mattress and pushed the dumpster to the side, revealing a large pipe heading down into the ground.

May walked into it and fumbled around with something hidden on the roof. A faint click could be heard. Dannie and Dalk hefted up the mattress even higher so it wouldn't get dirty and walked in, the others following closely behind. May waited until everyone was in and then did the same thing again and another click was heard, then she and Bre pulled the dumpster back to once again hide the pipe. Joey took out a flash light from the bag Bre was holding and turned it on lighting up the inside of the pipe. May glanced over and saw Regan's puzzled look.

"There's a button there," she said grabbing the flashlight from Joey and pointing it up to the roof so Regan could see the small button. " It's to deactivate the security sensor we have set up. This entrance is the biggest and most convenient to use to get in the sewer, so we put a security sensor on it, just in case. If no one deactivates it, an alarm will go off back at HQ." She tossed the flashlight back to Joey. 

"How did you manage to get that working in a sewer?" Regan asked.

"May's mutation is she can operate any kind of machinery. It also means she's pretty good at fixing and making electronical things. With a few parts we managed to scrounge from dumpsters and the rest we scrimped and saved to buy, May managed to make this, and Dalk helped too, by giving it electrical power so it'll work. Dalk can turn kinetic energy into electrical energy." Dannie answered.

"Cool!" Regan was impressed.

"Why don't we go on ahead, and we'll meet you back at HQ." Joey suggested. "Come on girls."

"No.. wait…we need…" Dannie started to say before they disappeared from view, "…a flashlight," he finished.

The girls ignored him, going on a head leaving Dalk and Dannie to struggle with the mattress in the dark. Joey lead the way, turning left down one pipe, then jogging down a concrete ramp and then turning into another pipe under the ramp. Finally she came to a ladder set against the wall. She climbed up, pushed the big grill on top aside, and climbed out. May followed her.

Regan tapped Bre on the shoulder. "How are the guys going to get the mattress up?" she wanted to know.

"Dannie has T.K." Bre whispered back to her. "You know, telekinesis. He'll lift it up."

"Are you guys coming up anytime today?" Joey asked from the top of the ladder.

Bre and Regan climbed up and Regan looked around in awe. This place was a huge cavern. In right corner closest to the grate, there was a girl with light blond hair tapping away on a computer, the screen illuminating her face, making her skin glow a ghostly pallor. "_I guess the computer works the same way the alarm does," _she thought to her self. In the left corner, closest to the grate they had just come up, was a group of four mattresses with a body sprawled over them, buried under a mountain of blankets. About five feet over head of the mattresses there was what she guessed was supposed to be a makeshift clothesline. Next to the sleeping person there was a large dresser. In the right corner furthest away from the grate there was what looked like another group of mattresses, and another dresser and clothesline. In the center of the room there were two boys, one siting on one of a bunch of ratty old chairs watching an old t.v and the other draped over the couch playing with something in his hands. In front of them was a short but wide coffee table with one of its legs held up with a couple of books. Beside the couch was a tall lamp with a big hole in the lamp shade. In the left corner, furthest from the grate, was a work out area. There were a couple of pull up bars, a pile of large foam mats, some weights, a girl beating up a punching bag, a couple of staffs that were used for quarter staving and an old dart board with a few daggers and the odd dart sticking out of it. 

While Regan was taking all this in, May walked over to a fridge with a cracked door near the computer and got out a couple of Mountain Dews. She walked back over, handed one to Regan and smiled mischievously, a glint in her eye.

"Welcome to The Lair."

"The what?"

"The Lair, that's what we call this place." said the blond girl on the computer, getting up. She walked over to Regan and held out a hand. "I'm Kristi Bartlett."

Regan shook her hand. "Regan Black." She paused and looked around. "What is this place?"

"A sanctuary. A place for people like us to have a home, and be safe." Kristi replied. "Patrick," she said pointing to the guy watching the t.v, "and I started this place. We were running from the F.o.H ourselves, and as a last resort we hid in the sewers, and we found this place. Eventually we started to rescue other mutants and some humans too, ones with no homes, abusive families, having the F.o.H on their tail, or in the humans case, standing up for mutants. It's a hard life but it's a lot better then the alternative. Look what happened to the X-men. They were the only ones standing up for us, the whole mutant population, until the F.o.H managed to capture them. Do you know what they do to mutants they capture?"

Regan slowly shook her head.

"They torture them." She said, disgusted. "They… experiment on them, and if the mutant is lucky and they feel merciful, they kill them. The government knows of this, but they're looking the other way, because no one is brave enough to bring up definite proof. The government says the F.o.H are helping mutants. Patrick and I figure that if we," she gestures to the rest of the team, "manage to free the X-men, the government will have their proof, they'll have no choice but to act against the F.o.H. They won't listen to us, we're just a group of kids, but the X-men, especially Charles Xavier, use to be respected by the government. They have to listen to them."

"So, I guess the question is; do you want to join us?" asked Joey.

"You did save me from the F.o.H, I don't have anywhere else to go, and plus, you're fighting for our future" replied Regan, "of course I'm going to join."

"Great!" exclaimed Kristi. Then she yelled over to the people on the couch, watching t.v. "HEY GUYS, THIS HERE IS REGAN AND SHE'S JOINING THE TEAM!"

No response.

"Forgive them," Kristi said and threw a scowl their way.

Regan smiled. "_If looks could kill." _

"How many others are on the team?"

"Well," Kristi said thoughtfully, "You know May, Bre, Danny, Joey and Dalk. And then there's James, who is out at a twenty-four hour shop getting us some food. Lexi, who is the one crashed on the mattress. Kitsune is the one with black hair working out in the corner, Blake is the blondie lying on the couch playing with the rubix cube, and the guy sitting in the chair beside him is Patrick."

"Then there are the teams fighting the F.o.H in other countries. We keep in constant contact with some, mainly in Osaka, Paris, Toronto, Moscow and Brisbane." She looked wistful. "Most of the leaders were my pen-pals before the Mutant Registration Act was passed…..before we had to worry about any of this. There's about 20 other members on those teams, you'll probably meet them sooner or later." 

She looked over at Bre and Joey. "That reminds me, Omi-li, my pen-pal in Paris, has also found a new addition to their team. A 19 year old guy, goes by the name of Shawn Jackson, who has the ability to turn into a lizard-man type thing."

"Weird," chuckled Bre.

May laughed. "You're the one to talk Bre, you talk to shadows."

"May," Kristi said warningly.

"Hey, speaking of guys, where are Dalk and Dannie? It's can't have taken them this long to drag the mattress down here." Joey interrupted.

"Wrong," growled Dalk from below. "Someone conveniently forgot to leave us a flashlight and Dannie took us down the wrong pipe. Move over, he's lifting it up."

"Hey we didn't do it on purpose," protested May

"Maybe you didn't," muttered Joey under her breath.

Bre and Joey went to watch t.v with Blake and Pat and the others moved away from the ladder as Dannie used his telekinesis to send the mattress floating up. 

"Cool," commented Regan.

"O.K. Dannie you can put it down," said Dalk as he climbed up the ladder after it.

There was a very loud **THUMP** as the mattress dropped four on to the concrete floor. The body sprawled over the girls mattresses jerked up, a head with tousled strawberry blond hair looked around uncomprehendingly, and immediately fell back down to sleep, landing on someone's stuffed tiger. May snickered.

"Oh good, you found another double mattress. Here Regan, help me bring this to the girls side," Kristi said. "Bring your bag as well and you can unpack."

Regan picked up her backpack, slung it over one shoulder and grabbed one side of the mattress. She and Kristi lifted it up and shuffled over to the corner where the girls' mattresses were and dropped it. The body gave another involuntary jerk.

Kristi walked over to a dresser next to the mattresses that had a huge burn on the side.

"Here, you can share the bottom drawer with Bre," she said while opening the drawer and shoving aside some dark long sleeved t-shirts and some other clothes, which must have been Bre's.

"Underwear, socks, and shirts that can be folded go in the drawer, and jeans, pants and anything you can't fit in the drawer can be hung on the line," she said tugging on a clothes line just above her head. "We also have to have mattress mates."

Regan gave her a puzzled look.

"We share the mattresses because so far we haven't found enough scrounging, and the team keeps growing. Here, you can share one with Joey. Bre's the only one who gets her own because she kicks. Very hard," she added."

"What's scrounging?" 

"Ahhh, when you live in a sewer on a tight budget, one must know the fine art of scrounging." Kristi said. Then she laughed. "Basically it's digging in dumpsters taking what other people don't want. Most of the furniture we have we got this way."

******************************************

Blake had just solved his rubix cube for the third time that day and he was getting an headache listening to May and Bre argue next to him, over which person on the t.v was going to win. He tossed the cube onto the chair next to him and glanced over at Kristi and the new girl, "_what did Kristi say her name was…Regan?_" who were both having a laugh in the corner while Regan was putting away her clothes in the dresser. _" Putting away clothes… that must mean she's staying," _he groaned to himself. "_Great. That makes it seven girls to five guys. Another girl, to add to the six already complaining about her monthlies, the water conditions, the bathrooms, the rats, lack of good food, and the cold. Well rather five already complaining. Kristi usually doesn't complain that much."_

A deafening scream from the t.v and two equally deafening ones from beside him quickly brought him back to reality. Some stupid blonde had just won a thousand dollars and a trip to Vegas, or something stupid like that, on some idiotic game show, and was trying to jumping up and down while hugging the game show host. May was screaming right beside him, having just won $5 and Joey was shrieking over how she lost. Blake rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

"Hey," they all cried indignantly. They all glanced at each other, and then glared at Blake. "We were watching that!"

*******************************************

Kristi and Regan heard a yell, some squealing and a scuffle coming from the direction of the t.v. They looked over to find Blake suspended about five feet in mid air above the couch by Pat, while trying to defend himself while Joey, May, and Bre struggled to get the remote back from him. 

"_I have a feeling boredom is not going to be an issue," _thought Regan dryly. 

******************************************

__

I really hoped you liked this chapter but, what do you think? How could I improve? Did you like my writing or would you rather Manticore was the only one who wrote? 

Writingmoose: Sorry I kind of had to changed Kristi and Pat's past around a little. I really hope you don't mind.

Next chapter hopefully will be up soon.

See ya,

**__**

Shahara and**_ Manticore Queen _**


	8. Kurt?

A/N Oh my, so sorry this took so long. When Manticore Queen is writing the chapter you have to expect that. Also the chapter will be short!  
  
Umm… Cherry Drop I honestly thought Dannie had T.k. I don't know how I'm going to fix up this screw up so I guess he'll have to have minor T.K along with his other power. I'm really sorry!!!  
  
For the Australia team, there is so few characters that I have to start out with all of them on the team regardless of if you put them waiting to be found or not. Again I'm really sorry!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much for the good comments on my chapter, I really gave me the nerve to start posting some of the things that I have written. I'm currently in the middle of writing another story at the moment so my chapter might be late coming as well.  
  
Nicki: your character is in, we may have to make a few alterations to her powers but I'll let you know before I post the next chapter to make sure what we do is okay. Thanks so much for the info. on the new mutants!!!  
  
If you guys want to sign up for another interactive fic check out Seer of the Panther's under X-men the movie!  
  
Anyway enough with the authors' notes, on with the story!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
( ) are flash backs.  
  
And please forgive me on Kurt's accent. If I'm doing it wrong please tell me how to fix it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey all," Velanna Macray, a.k.a. Gypsa, announced cheerily, bouncing into the room.  
  
"Howdy," Arianna Zie greeted her.  
  
"Nuh. Did you bring the coffee?" Terry Berker grunted.  
  
"Yes," Gypsa answered, rolling her eyes, "I brought the coffee."  
  
"All hail Gypsa. Glorious goddess of the cafinated beverage, bringer of the great brown bean, the wonderful…gfhuph" Justin Pierce was abruptly cut off by Annabelle Smith shoving a dirty sock in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah what ever," Terry whined, " Now gimme my coffee!"  
  
  
  
  
  
After everyone was properly perked, Annabelle went on the computer to chat for a bit with her penpal in New York City.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do after I'm done talking to Lexi?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"The same thing we do every night Annabelle," Gypsa answered.  
  
"What's that?" Justin asked, "try to take over the world?"  
  
"No moron," Gypsa answered, rolling her eyes, "Scrounge!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooh! The Chinese shops throwing out leftovers!" Ari yelled, "Get in there!"  
  
"There's some left over wheels and stuff!" Terry yelled, "Maybe one day we can build us some kind of vehicle."  
  
"Dream on," Gypsa teased and shoved him into an alley.  
  
"Hey sweet!" Terry exclaimed from the alley, "Mattress!"  
  
"Get off!" a heavily accented voice protested from the alley, (Romanian) "I'm not a mattress!"  
  
"Who's there?" Annabelle yelled into the alley, "show yourself!"  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down," the voice answered and a blue, demon like figure stepped out of the shadows, "My name is Kurt. Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're mutants, like you." Ari answered.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt shouted excitedly, "You're just who I need. Like I said, I'm Kurt and I used to be one of the X-men. I need to save the rest of my friends. Also X-men. Scott, Ororo, Jean, Rogue, Logan and Xavier and all the new mutants. (a/n did I miss anyone? And yes, he is calling them the new mutants, though they have been there for nine or ten years)  
  
"Wait a minute! Two things! First, what about kitty?" Justin asked.  
  
In reply, Kurt bowed his head.  
  
"Oh," Justin's eyes widened.  
  
"Two: The X-men are all dead. Taken out by the F.O.H years ago."  
  
"That's vere you are wrong. True, they vere taken by the F.O.H but they are still alive. Just held captive. Ve're going to save them, that is, if you'll help me of course."  
  
"You see here's what happened. It was 2011 and the F.o.H finally got brave enough to do a raid on the institute. That's when they managed to kill kitty. The next year….  
  
  
  
(Kurt gets out of bed and 'ports downstairs for a drink. He's about to go back upstairs to his room when the F.o.H burst in yet again. Kurt pops himself into a hiding spot in the kitchen and watches the F.o.H round everyone up, neutralizing everyone before they even get a chance to fight back. The raiding team nears his hiding spot, so he pops into the woods outside and watched helplessly as the rest of the X-men are shoved roughly into unmarked vans and are quickly driven off into the night. Moments later he has to watch as the mansion, his home for the past 11 years, is reduced to rubble by a huge explosion.)  
  
  
  
"That sent me spiraling into a nervous breakdown. For a vhile I even vent crazy. I only recovered less then a year ago, after I finally excepted that Kitty was dead. Now here I am."  
  
"Wow." Justin whispered in astonishment, "Did you really run away and throw a tantrum like a little girl?" (This comment naturally resulted in several blows to the head from his female team-mates)  
  
"Ja," Kurt admitted, "But I need to know…will you help me?"  
  
"The team exchanged worried looks, then turned back to Kurt.  
  
"We're in!"  
  
  
  
Yes I do know that Kurt is German. (The Romanian comment)  
  
And there you have it, one more, short chapter. The next one should be up soon, I already have a couple of ideas. It might be slow since I'm working on another fic at the moment but it should be quite long. Next Moscow, Japan and Canada will be introduced and a little more on the other places.  
  
Comments, Questions, Mistakes, please tell us in a review.  
  
If you want me to tell you when the next chapter is posted plesase tell me. You have to have an account and have at least one story posted as I will leave the massage in a review.  
  
-- Shahara 


	9. Food, A fight ,and a new furry friend

I need to know if you people who signed up are still reading my story so please R/R

Toronto, Canada

Duke awoke suddenly due to someone's loud, consistent snoring beside him. He groaned loudly, then slowly pried open an eye to look at the clock beside him. 4 a.m. He sighed in exasperation and aimed a hard kick at the snorer, and then rolled over, accidentally poking the person beside him who happened to be Jacob. Jacob, still sleeping, slammed his fist into Kess who was the person on his other side. Soon they broke out into a full-fledged war.

Jennifer, who awoke to the chaos, simply picked up her shoe that had some how managed to find its way under her pillow, and with a hard well-aimed throw, managed to clunked Kess over the head with it.

"Shut UP!!" she shrieked, "I am **_trying_** to sleep!" and with that rolled over and went back to sleep. All five guys meekly obeyed, and soon everyone was asleep (or at least pretended to).

Cassiopia woke up about an hour later and quickly dodged a foot as someone turned over. She got up and padded over the worn wooden floor to the fridge. She rummaged around for a minute until finally emerging with Tobias's left over cherry cheesecake. She grinned evilly and quickly grabbed a fork from the cupboard.

Tobias woke up just as Cassiopia finished the last bite of his beloved cheery cheese cake. 

"NO!!!" he yelled at her, "That was mine!"

"Too bad," she grinned. "It was very good though."

"B..b..but," he spluttered in outrage, "that was mine."

"Anyway, I'm going to go do a little early begging, we've starting to run out of money **_again_**. Meet me on Main Street when every one else is ready." And with that she hopped of the stool she was sitting on, quickly ran a brush through her hair, and hopped down the stairs to the first floor of the condemned building, leaving a bewildered Tobias, his mouth still hanging open, staring sadly the empty take out box.

2 hours later.

Tobias phoned up the Frankie's Pizza Delivery.

"Frankie's pizza delivery, what do ya want?" growled a man on the other end of the line.

He grinned silently to himself before replying. Politeness, in these times, was long forgotten.

"I wanna large pepperoni-bacon pizza."

"Are ya coming to pick it up or do we have to send someone out?"

"I want it delivered to Camelot Crescent. Go to the alley between the old movie store and the hair-dressers. I'll meet the deliverer there."

"Fine, it'll be $10 plus delivery."

Tobias hung up the phone and then got his jacket. No one else was there so he'd have this pizza all to himself. He grabbed some cash from behind a loose brick on the wall, and the headed down the stairs and out the door.

__

Why Camelot Crescent? Why did it have to be Camelot Crescent. Why now, of all times to lose rock-paper-scissors? The pizza deliverer, Mark, moaned to himself.

He turned on to the street and looked around for the old video store. He finally spied it, just to his right. He climbed out of the van, grabbed the pizza and slowly ventured forth into the alley. He looked around…..no one was there. All there was, was a man hole, a dumpster, and a door leading into the hair dressers. He walked over to the man hole which was slightly opened. 

"So what, am I delivering to the Ninja Turtles?" he muttered wryly to himself.

"Nope."

He spun around and found himself looking into the face of a girl.

"AAHH!!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Is that my pizza?"

"Huh?" he had forgotten all about the pizza. "Oh yeah…umm… that'll be $13.75.

"What, for a freaking PIZZA!!"

She sighed and started to rummage around in various pockets, before finally producing some crumpled bills. He took them and handed over the pizza. She opened the box and grabbed a slice.

"Keep the change," she said through a mouthful of pizza, accidentally spraying him with bits of bacon.

"Thanks!" he grinned and quickly sped back to his van leaving Maria and the pizza alone.

She sat down in the alley and started to shove it in her mouth. She had almost finished it when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around, pizza sauce smeared all over her chin, and saw a young man behind her. She quickly closed the pizza box and scampered towards the ladders that go up the sides of buildings on to the roof. She scrambled up nimblely and was quickly out of sight.

"No! Wait! Give me back my pizza!" he yelled after her.

**__**

Too late, his subconscious taunted him.

"Oh shut up, I still have my money," he muttered, and reached into his pocket.

"It just figures!" He yelled angrily.

The girl had some how managed to take all his money.

************************************************

Osaka, Japan

"Prism, behind you!" Takeshi yelled to her, hoping his voice would reach her over all the noise.

Skyla (Prism) whirled around, a small fireball waiting in her hands and shot it straight at one of the attacking soldiers' faces. He fell to the ground, screaming and holding his burnt face. He wasn't that badly hurt, just some minor second degree burns.

Takeshi heard a scream of frustration to his right and saw, to his dismay, that they had managed to get a Neutralizer into Shini. Three soldiers were trying to get her hands locked but she wasn't giving them an easy time of it. Her powers may have been gone, but she could still kick. 

A blow to the face sent Takeshi sprawling to the ground. 

__

That's what you get when you let your guard down, he thought angrily and immediately sprung up and gave the guy a smart kick in the jaw. The solider never saw it coming and down. 

Takeshi saw that he was in no immediate danger and surveyed the fight to see who needed the most help. Saibaa was surrounded by five soldiers, but she had managed to make their weapons malfunction rendering them useless. She could easily win in a fistfight with her quick reflexes. Shakaku was helping to defend Shini. They'd be fine for now, as none of the soldiers dared to go near her, for fear of catching on fire.

There was another scream, this one of pain, as Prism got nicked on her arm by a bullet. He quickly began to fight his way over towards, her knocking two guys out with a quick punch to the jaw and knocking another breathless as he kicked him in the stomach. He reached Prism and quickly used his power to set up a portal around them both. He heard Prism sigh from relief, then conjure up an indigo sphere and throw it at the nearest guy. He immediately dropped his gun and started to wander around with a dazed expression on his face.

"That was new." Takeshi commented.

"Hehehe, that was cool," she giggled. Then she quickly became serious. "Rewind, we're really outnumbered."

"I know," he sighed, "Hey don't stop throwing those things."

"Sorry," and she quickly concentrated creating an orange sphere and tossed it at another soldier, where it exploded.

Antoher soldier sweared in exasperationas he reached the edge of Takeshi's portal and was immediatly transported back out side of it.

All of a sudden, a loud scream of extreme pain came from some of the soldiers out of visual range, and then almost immediately stopped again. The agents who were just firing at them out side of Takeshi's portal had been frozen. Literally.

Takeshi looked over at Prism. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

"It wasn't me!" she said puzzled.

He cautiously dropped the portal and stared around. One man's frozen gaze stared back at him.

He sighed with relief. It looked like they were safe…for now. "Is everyone all right?" he called out.

"Rewind, get these things off me," yelled Shini.

He grinned and walked over to where an impatient Shini and the others had gathered. He was surprised to see another figure behind them.

"Who are you?" He called out to her.

Shini stared at him astonishedly. "Umm…. hello, it's me Shini." 

"Not you," he frowned, "behind you."

The girl came closer and he got a good look at her. She was quite tall, had black spiky hair, and was wearing baggy cargo pants a red plaid shirt with a neon orange tank top clashing horribly underneath.

"I'm Yuki. I saw you were in trouble." She gave him a lopsided grin. "Hope you don't mind if I stepped in."

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

"I froze them."

"You can control ice?"

"Not quite. I can freeze the water molecules in the air. I use my hands to aim the blast. The molecules freeze so quickly that they look like they're coming from me. At least, I think that's how it works." She replied.

"Take-San, as much as I love all this happy small talk, could you guys undo me here!" groaned a frustrated Angel (Shini)

"Sorry." 

He stooped down to one of the agents that Angel had managed to knock out, and searched his pockets until he produced a tiny remote shaped thing with a small button on it, which he pressed. Angel's hands, which were held together behind her back, were released and Keiko stepped forward. She used her power to gently disarm the Neutralizer and then she pulled them out of Angel's wrists. Her wrists were bleeding slightly and she grimanced slightly as she pulled out an old rag from the pocket of her duster, ripped it in half and wrapped both halves around them.

"Nasty," spoke up Yuki, "So that's a Neutralizer. How do they work?"

"They insert them into your wrists, which then proceeds to block your powers, and then magnetize them so they can secure your hands. If you mess around with them without the controller, it'll insert several air bubbles into your blood stream." Keiko replied. "It's a painful way to die." She tucked the Neutralizer into a pocket in her pants for later study and pushed her sunglasses back up on her nose. "Hey, how did they get you stand still long enough to put one of these in you?"

"They caught me by surprise," muttered Angel.

Takeshi was still focused on the girl. She had a nice smile.

"I'm Takeshi." He said, and then suddenly realized he wasn't the only on there. "Oh and umm, this is…"

Angel sighed. He was hopeless sometimes.

"Oh right, Angel, Skyla, Keiko, and Chei. We're the mutant freedom fighters." He felt proud saying that.

"You're the only guy?" she giggled.

"Umm… yeah I suppose I am." He had never realized that before.

"Poor you, surrounded by all these girls."

"It has its perks, my own mattress for one."

Skyla spoke up suddenly, "Hey umm…could we go? They'll be sending in reinforcements soon, and plus… I'm really hungry.

"It's my turn to pick tonight, and I want Italian!" yelled Chei. When everyone turned to look at her, she gulped and shied back. "If that's O.K. with everyone of course."

They headed off for the nearest Italian restaurant which happened to be only about three blocks away.

"I told you juggling those little yellow light things of yours would lead to trouble Skyla," Angel said, finally breaking the silence.

Skyla choose to ignore that comment, instead asking, "So where do you live?" 

"Uh, currently? Nowhere. I ran away a couple of days ago, when the people at my school found out I was a bastard mutie," she snorted. "I would have put my family and my true friend at risk. It's easier this way."

"You can stay with us for a while. We need all the help we can get, I mean the day will come someday, when we hope to destroy the F.o.H completely." Offered Skyla.

Yuki thought about it for a moment. _That would mean having to fight and hurt people!_

**__**

You've already showed yourself you can do that, her subconscious reminded her. **_Besides, you know you had fun doing that. And they wouldn't hesitate doing that to you._**

"Sure, well, I guess." Yuki said finally coming to a decision.

"Great! Uh, I hope you don't mind rats."

************************************************

Moscow, Russia

"I wanna see Star Wars!!" whined both Astris and Meeka.

"B..b…but Jackie Chan," whined Valeri imitating them both.

"STAR WARS!"

"JACKIE CH" 

"VALERI," snapped Lynne, cutting Valeri off and coming to Astris and Meeka's rescue, gave him a cold stare. Valeri immediately shrunk back and squeaked, "O.k Stars Warts, uhh, Wars sounds great!"

Three hours later, Valeri was given a hard poke in the side, waking him up. He rubbed his eyes and stared around at the empty theater. 

"How much of the movie did you actually see?" asked Lynne as they were all walking out of the theater.

"Uh, right when Qui-Gon Jinn saves Ja Ja Binks,"he replied sheepishly.

"Wow, you made it a whole 10 minutes into the movie?" Meeka said sarcastically.

"Shit!" swore Valeri and looked down where a gray kitten was brushing his ankles pretending not to notice that it had just shredded the bottom of Valeri's cargo pants.

"Aww…he's so cute!" he commented.

Meeka picked it up. "It's a she," she announced.

"Oh."

"Can we keep it?" asked Astris excitedly.

"What if it, she sorry, has a home?"said Lynne.

"Uh, Lynne, take at look at her fur, if she has a home it ain't a good one." replied Meeka bluntly.

"Oh."

"So can we keep it?" 

"Well…" 

"Pleaseeee…." The three of them begged.

"Lynne looked in amazement at Valeri begging.

"Oh fine." She sighed in mock defeat. "But you're in charge of finding or getting the money to feed her.

That's the end of chapter 4. Any ideas for kitten's name? My friends and I had a couple. They started to get really stupid in the end but…. Anyway vote or submit your idea for a name. It does need to be **_slightly_** silly though. Oh and **_I need a beta reader_** so if youy'd like to be my full time beta reader please tell me. Full time meaning not just for this fic.

Fifth chapter is already underway. I have about a page typed and I am also writing that chapter even though it should be Manticore's turn. Hey, I had an idea for once.
    
    As usual comments, questions, mistakes please take the 30 seconds to review.

--Shahara

Kitten's names:

Lestat, Butch, Fido, Dog, Fi-Fi, Fluffy, Furrball, Fuzzball, Fruitpastel, Ripper, Bird, Bow-wow, Oz, Bat, Marble, Smokey, Frogmella, Spudegylika (last two made up by my 27 year old brother)


	10. Authors note #2

Hi everone yet another authors' note.  
  
WE NEED A BETA READER!!!!!!!  
  
Medjke I tried to email you but it wouldn't work so could you please mail me at shahara_07@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Also some more Kitten names:  
  
Jojo, Tiger, Sid, Meg, Neve, Mouse, Alfredo, Tigs, Kitten, Gibson, 007, Dafty, Toto, Tutu, Beast, Dracula, Impaler.  
  
Mina-Nel suggests Frodo or Bilbo.  
  
Xfreakx suggests Edward  
  
Sabrin suggests Big fat bugg-eyed baby eating o' bryn. (LOL god you had me rolling on the floor!!)  
  
MissNovelist suggests Boots or Snoopy.  
  
  
  
The chapter is still in progress. Tell us (if you haven't already) if you want us to let you know when we update. 


	11. Authors note #3

A/N Please forgive me!! I'm working on the chapter, I really am. I have 4 pages of it typed, but I hate the way it turned out, sounds to forced so I think I might be rewriting most of it. Believe me I'll have the chapter up as soon as possible, but I haven't much time to work on it with the usual excuse of school and more importantly exams. I'm just writing the note to say we haven't abandoned it, and to beg for forgivness. *gets down on hands and knees and gives puppy dog eyes*  
  
-Shahara 


End file.
